


best pilot in the universe

by thatnerdwiththedragons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Gen, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdwiththedragons/pseuds/thatnerdwiththedragons
Summary: When the Resistance fleet flies out to battle, their fleet glints in all colors under the sun, dragons of many sizes and shapes. When a Resistance pilot falls, their dragon does with them.When the First Order flies out to battle, their dragons do so grimly, mutely. No one mourns their fall.Yes, dragons. Haven't you heard the legends?





	best pilot in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I found in my documents. I edited out some of the pieces that made me cringe. I hope it can satisfy some dragon fans out there. 
> 
> (By dragon fans, I of course include both fans who are dragons, and humans who are fans of dragons).
> 
> Additional chapters will be added!

Poe Dameron has a dragon. 

Of course he does. He’s the best pilot in the Resistance. How would he be the best pilot in the Resistance without a dragon? Poe Dameron has a dragon and always has. His earliest memory  _ is _ the dragon, all awkward spiny wings and mouthfuls of new teeth, swooping across Yavin Four, dark green scales on his back almost blending in with the trees, meeting him for the first time. He barely knew how to walk when he began to learn to fly.  

His next-earliest memory is his mother teaching him how to take care of a dragon, how to, when the dragon gets big enough, fly across the sky -- or, fly a few feet above the earth, for the beginning. Poe’s mother knows her son, and knows dragons, and she’ll be darned if she lets them anywhere above arms’ reach. They’re the most reckless creatures she’s ever laid her eyes on, and Poe’s just going to fly the dragon high when she’s not looking, anyway. 

Poe doesn’t think about this memory as much anymore, and he certainly hasn’t talked about it. Some things are too painful even to think. His dragon doesn’t bring them up, either. When pilots die, their dragons die with them. 

 

Poe Dameron has a dragon. It’s a mid-size dragon, dark green like the tree cover on Yavin Four, though as the months pass he’s begun to lighten, blend in with the trees here on D’Quar. Poe’s not sure how he feels about that one, but there you go. The sun glints off his back in the most beautiful gold flashes. 

 

Poe Dameron has a dragon. The dragon stays in his room, despite being a bit too big for it, according to regulations, but everything Poe loves Poe has to care for, so the room it is. There’s still enough space for another bed, but barely, and besides, Poe doesn’t have a roommate. 

 

Poe Dameron has a dragon. The dragon is restless and joyful and serious; he’ll listen to anything you have to tell him, will laugh harder than anyone you know; will often be seen winging around camps, or bases, depending on where he is, in the twilight time between day and night. Poe asked him once, in the mindspeech that dragons share with their humans, what he was doing in that time. The dragon just said he was  _ thinking,  _ and Poe said  _ just that, huh _ and the dragon said  _ you should try it sometime _ and Poe hit him gently.  

 

Poe Dameron has a dragon. The dragon has four legs and two wings, a few pieces of curlique mane around his face. The dragon is well-loved, is shining and polished. The dragon sometimes paints his toenails red. (“It matches my scales!” he says. Don’t judge him, you know it looks beautiful.) 

 

Poe Dameron has a dragon, and that dragon has a name. Dragons don’t give their names to people lightly, but you know him pretty well by now, and Poe seems to like you. (Poe likes anyone who reads his story. What a vain man. Everybody loves him.) Is it just you in the room? Good. 

Poe Dameron has a dragon, and that dragon has a name.  _ Don’t tell anyone else -- shh -- my name is Nobbs. Charles Nobbs. Poe picked it with me! Don’t you love it?  _

 

Poe has a thing for old British holofilms, with their dashing heroes and names filled with cloaks and swords. Nobbs does too. When Poe was younger, he used to misspell Nobbs (“Going out to fly Nobs. Be back before lunch. - Poe.”); he sometimes calls Nobbs “BB,” now, a relic of a nickname. 

 

Poe Dameron has a dragon, and Charles Nobbs has Poe. 


End file.
